Fara Tehea
Fareani Vaiata Tehea called 'Fara' is the Deputy Medical Examiner at New Earth Hospital, in New Earth Colony, Gaia. Early history Fara was one of six children and the only girl born to Tita and Ari Tehea, on board the boomer ship Pitcairn. The couple had left their native Tahiti before Fara was born and served on the Pitcairn as ship's medic and captain respectively. In her youth, all Fara knew was life aboard ship with her brothers, Tem, Hiro, Manny, Anu and Uri who were boisterous children causing Fara become something of a tomboy who was used to keeping up with her brother. However, she developed an interest in her mother's role as ship's medic. Despite Tita being the only medic on board, she was not a qualified physician and her knowledge was a mixture of modern techniques and old world herbology. Often Tita provided alternate forms of medication, collated from the many worlds they visited. Thus, Fara was exposed to the wide range of effects produced by toxins, chemicals and organics on the body. Gaia and the Academy By the time she was fifteen, she knew she wanted to be a doctor and her father wanted to have that opportunity. He connected with Starfleet Command and offered the Pitcairn's services as a supply vessel, allowing the Pitcairn to establish as semi-permanent home on Gaia when not travelling. As a result, the family put down roots for the first time in their lives, with Anu, Tem and Uri, opting to join Starfleet Academy, right along with Fara, while the rest of the family continued life ferrying supplies through space. Finding a home in Earth Quarter, Fara joined Starfleet Academy with an eye to becoming a doctor. Shortly after, she began corresponding with Dr. Phlox, the Denoubulan physician on board the flagship Enterprise who had lectured at the Academy. Sharing a common interest in xeno-biochemistry, Fara and Phlox would continue the relationship over the next few years. Xindi War Fara graduated from Starfleet Medical in the middle of the Xindi War. By this time, her brother Tem who had joined the Marines had already been killed in the line of duty. Uri was serving on board the Saratoga in the engineering and Fara was transferred to the SS Livingstone, a medical ship. For the next two years, she would work with Dr. Tennyson Stark, often annoying the hell out of him because she liked the books written by his famous mother. However, Fara quickly learned that she got attached to patients, despite Stark's warning otherwise. However, she thought him somewhat hypocritical since he'd go out of his way to help his patients, such as Mason McCullough. Fara was still on the Livingstone when news reached that her youngest brother, Uri, had died at the Battle of Azati Prime when the Saratoga was lost along with thirty five ships, with all hands. Devastated, Fara coped by keeping all patients at arms length after this point, fearful that she'd lose them like Uri was lost. However, after a while even that was not enough and when the war was over, realised that she was unable to maintain the necessary emotional distance from her patients that was vital to her profession. Change of Career After resigning her commission with Starfleet, Fara began life as a civilian doctor working at New Earth Hospital when an a chance opportunity to help Dr Akia Avery, the Chief medical examiner with a murder victim late one night, developed into an unexpected change of career. She found that working with the dead allowed her to maintain her professional distance and the work was challenging, trying to discern the last few hours of a subject's life by study and forensic analysis. Expressing her desire to continue working in the field, Avery offered her a position in his office. Fara found the work to suit her and while she knows that one day she might wish to return to dealing with live patients, at present, dealing with dead ones to be a calling in itself. As Avery often tells her 'the dead have no one to speak for them'. Relationships While she maintains close relationship with all members of her family, she is closest to her brother Anu who is a reporter with the Gaia's Rumblings virtual news service. She still lives at home, looking after the house for her family when they are conducting their supply runs for Gaia. As the only daughter, her brothers tend to be a little over protective of her which is probably why she never brings home any of her dates to meet hem. And while she dates, she hasn't met anyone that has left a lasting impression. She still continues corresponding with Dr. Phlox and Dr. Stark with whom she trades good natured barbs in between catching each other up on one another's lives. He think she needs to get laid, she thinks he's a walking culture for syphillis. Through her professional life in the coroner's office, she's also developed a friendship with Lt. Commander Lea Lynch, chief of security. Personality Fara is an upbeat, optimistic person. She smiles a lot and likes to laugh. Her nature is one of openess and it is this which makes it so difficult to not get overly involved in the lives of her patients. When she loses them, it hits her harder than it ought and the professional calluses she's meant to develop with experience, never seemed to appear in her. Frightened of getting hurt to often, she changed the gears of her career so that the patients (or rather bodies) she does deal with, are unable to disappoint her and it allows her to care for them unconditionally by trying to find the cause of their deaths. She's something of a singer and sang in the church services held on board the Pitcairn and later on when Tita made it a point that they go to services on Gaia whenever possible. However, since Uri's death, she hasn't sang as much as he was often her duet partner. The Tehea Family Vitals Age: 26 Height: 5'9 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Marital Status: Single Family: *Father - Ari *Mother - Tita *Brothers (By order) #Temana (Tem) #Hiro #Manua (Manny) #Anui (Anu) #Uranui (Uri) Education *Starfleet Medical